Excitable tissue controllers (ETCs) are devices which modulate the activity of excitable tissues by application of non-excitatory electrical stimulation to the excitable tissue through suitable electrodes in contact with the tissue. For example, ETC devices may be used, inter alia, to increase or decrease the contractility of cardiac muscle in vitro, in vivo and in situ., as disclosed in detail in PCT application, International Publication Number WO 97/25098 to Ben-Haim et al., titled "ELECTRICAL MUSCLE CONTROLLER", incorporated herein by reference. Other methods and applications of ETC devices are disclosed in PCT applications commonly-assigned to the assignee of the present application, International Publication Number WO 98/10828, titled "APPARATUS AND METHOD FOR CONTROLLING THE CONTRACTILITY OF MUSCLES" to Ben Haim et al., incorporated herein by reference, International Publication Number WO 98/10829, titled "DRUG-DEVICE COMBINATION FOR CONTROLLING THE CONTRACTILITY OF MUSCLES" to Ben Haim et al., incorporated herein by reference and International Publication Number WO 98/10830, titled "FENCING OF CARDIAC MUSCLES" to Ben Haim et al., incorporated herein by reference, International Publications Number WO 98/10831 to Ben Haim et al., titled "CARDIAC OUTPUT CONTROLLER", incorporated herein by reference.
Further applications of the ETC including devices combining cardiac pacing and cardiac contractility modulation are disclosed in PCT Application, International Publication No. WO 98/10832, titled "CARDIAC OUTPUT ENHANCED PACEMAKER" to Ben Haim et al., co-assigned to the assignee of the present application. Such ETC devices function by applying non-excitatory electrical field signals of suitable amplitude and waveform, appropriately timed with respect to the heart's intrinsic electrical activity to selected cardiac segments. The contraction of the selected segments can be modulated to increase or decrease the stroke volume of the heart. The timing of the ETC signals must be carefully controlled since application of the ETC signal to the myocardium at inappropriate times may be arrhythmogenic. The ETC signals must therefore be applied to the selected cardiac segment within a defined time interval during which the selected cardiac segment will not be stimulated by the ETC signals.
As disclosed in International Publication No. WO 98/10832, the ETC signals may be timed relative to a trigger signal which is also used as a pacing trigger, or may be timed relative to locally sensed electrogram signals.
U.S. Patent application to Mika et al., Ser. No. 09/276,460, Titled "APPARATUS AND METHOD FOR TIMING THE DELIVERY OF NON-EXCITATORY ETC SIGNALS TO A HEART", filed Mar. 25, 1999 and assigned to the common assignee of the present application, the entire specification of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a method for timing the delivery of non-excitatory ETC signals to a heart using, inter alia, an alert window period for reducing the probability of delivering an improperly timed ETC signal to the heart due to spurious detection of noise or ectopic beats.
The methods of timing of the delivery of ETC signals disclosed hereinabove do not take into account the fact that naturally occurring and pacemaker induced changes in heart rate (HR) may cause changes in the velocity of propagation of the depolarization wave in the myocardium. Additionally, the delivery of the ETC signals to the myocardium may also cause changes in the velocity of propagation of the depolarization wave in the myocardium. Other factors such as, inter alia, various cardio-active drug treatments and myocardial pathological conditions such as ischemia may also cause changes in the velocity of propagation of the depolarization wave in the myocardium. It is therefore desirable to have a method for determining proper timing of the delivery of ETC signals which takes into account variations in velocity of propagation of the depolarization wave in the myocardium under different cardiac conditions.